Be Prepared
by sharp52092
Summary: Lord Sidious informs his growing number of Separatists to be prepared. Based on the song from Disney's, The Lion King.


**Be Prepared**

**Lord Sidious informs his growing number of Separatists to be prepared. Featuring the same titled song from _The Lion King_. **

**Nothing too serious, this one shot is just for fun.**

**Lastly, I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Two years following the Battle of Naboo...<em>

On some world outside the Republic, the future leaders of the Confederate of Independent Systems gathered.

What a terrible day this had been!

According to Lord Sidious, these two Senators were crucial to Gunray's latest trial in the Republic courts. Under his orders, they pooled their assets together and hired an assassin.

An incompetent assassin.

Of course none them of had counted on the bloody Jedi showing up!

"Oh, look at us." Nut Gunray moaned. "It's no wonder we're lower than low." Even some commoners in Republic society had more in terms of influence and power.

They couldn't even find a proper assassin.

"It's all the Jedi's fault!" San Hill added.

"Yes!" Poggle raised his cane. "I despise them! Them and their Forceful ways!"

"Oh," A hooded figrue came on the large mobile communications screen. "But surely not all Forceful beings are bad."

San Hill breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh," His slender fingers resting on his three hearts. "Lord Sidious, it's you."

Sidious rolled his eyes under his hood. He was surrounded by idiots.

"Lord Sidious, did you bring us anything?" New treasures or news perhaps.

"Well," Sidious looked over to see a box of treasure being brought in. "I don't think you really deserve this, I practically gave those Senators to you and you couldn't eve dispose of them." He looked less than pleased.

"Well," The Geonosian looked from the treasures to his lordship. "Yes, milord...but," Poggle the Lesser stuttered in his Geonosian accent. "It wasn't exactly our fault."

"Yes, milord," Gunray added. "What were we supposed to do? Kill the Jedi?" As if they really could.

_"Precisely,"_ Sidious sat up in his chair.

If all eyes wren't on him yet, they were now.

"I never thought nonhumans," Sidious began to explain._ "Essential."_ Sidious walked the room more. His robbed hands behind his back, "They're crude." The blue image scanned a member of Nute Gunray's entourage, Rute Gunray, head to toe. "And unspeakably _plain_." Sidious floated around the room a bit more, "But maybe they've a glimmer of potential, if allied to my vision and brain," Sidious almost laughed. Then he sighed. "I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a Gungan's backside." Sidious' eyes immediately noticed a few of the nonhuman's not paying attention. "But thick as you are, _pay attention!"_

Everyone being in the chamber straightened up.

Sidious nodded in approval. "My words are a matter of pride." He smiled in an oh so sinister way.

Sidious looked at the many ridiculous faces, "It's clear from your vacant expressions," He waved a hand in front of Wat Tambor, leader of the Techno Union. "The lights are not all on upstairs, but we're talking about the _Republic_ and _power_." Sidious smirked, "Even you can't be caught unaware."

Several beings in the crowd raised a brow or what would be considered a brow on their non human bodies.

"So prepare for a chance of a lifetime," Sidious explained. "Be prepared for_ sensational news!"_ The man under the hood smiled. "A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer," He walked with a bounce in his step. As if he were a schoolboy.

Every other being was looking from one another to Sidious.

"And...where do we feature?" Nute Gunray asked.

"Just listen to teacher," Sidious winked at the Neimoidian. "I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded, when at last I am given my dues! And in justice deliciously squared, _be prepared!"_

"Very well, milord." Every being in the nodded hesitantly.

"Be prepared!" They repeated.

"We'll, be prepared!" San Hill said in enthusiastic tone. "For what?" Asked the puzzled Muun.

Lord Sidious raised his arms in a worshiping gesture as he roared his next six words. Six words no being in this room they thought they would have heard.

"For the death of the Republic!"

_"What?"_

_"Impossible!"_

_"Amazing!_

_"What?"_

_"How?"_

"No, fools!" Sidious yelled. "We will create war. Chaos! And at long last the Republic will brought down and the Jedi, too!"

Every being in the chamber began to cheer. Finally! The broken Republic and it's slaves, the Jedi would get their dues.

"Great idea! Who needs a Republic?"

"Or the Jedi!"

"No Republic! La la la la!" The Neimoidians and others began to sing. "No Republic, no Republic!"

"IDIOTS!" Sidious roared. "There will be a government!

Nute Gunray frowned, "But you said-"

"I will be _the_ government! _I will be Emperor!"_ Sidious raised his arms. "Join me and you will _never_ be powerless again!"

How could they say no to such a promise.

"Long live the Emperor!"

The cheers rang out louder than ever, _"Long live the Emperor!"_

Gunray raised his hand to silence the crowd. "It will be great that we'll soon be connected with a Emperor who'll be all-time adored."

"Of course," Sidious added. "Quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board."

The crowd wore eager faces.

Sidious winked again, "The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is..._you won't get a sniff without me!"_ Sidious warned.

Every being in the chamber nodded with a hint of fear behind their eyes or other visuals.

"So prepare for the coup of the century!" The millennium! "Be prepared for the murkiest scam" A war, all designed to bring the Jedi down. "Meticulous planning tenacity! Spanning decades of denial is simply why I'll be Emperor undisputed respected, saluted and seen for the _wonder I am!_ Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared, be prepared!

"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared" They all yelled. _"Be prepared!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Got stuck inside today thanks to the snow. I was Youtubing videos and I found a video with the same song a series of Palpatine and other Star Wars clips. And yeah, <strong>**after John Williams great music, this could qualify as Palpatine's theme song in the Prequel Trilogy.**

**What do you think? ****Please leave a review!**


End file.
